iZombies
by iSamPuckett
Summary: What follows is a found diary.The author, Sam Puckett, was a senior at Ridgeway in Seattle.Puckett saw the worldwide virulent infection that, as we now know, began suddenly on January 7, 2012. The whereabouts of her or her boyfriend, Freddie, are unknown.
1. January 4, 2012

**A/N: (Ugh, this story's going to be total crap…) Alrite, here's a new story. So this story is based and written 100% off of ****Zombies: A Record of the Year of Infection** **by Dr. Robert Twombly (aka Don Roff) I recommend you read that before or after reading this. It has pictures. So sorry if this is bad, but I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or ****Zombies: A Record of the Year of Infection** **by Don Roff. The following passage in italics is taken almost exactly from the book, with a small number of changes made. That passage is ©2009 by becker&mayer! and Dan Roff. I DO NOT OWN IT.**

_What follows is a found diary. The author, Sam Puckett, was a senior at Ridgeway Junior-Senior High School in Seattle, Washington. Puckett saw the worldwide virulent infection that, as we now know, began suddenly on January 7, 2012 and killed nearly 5 billion people. The infection lasted about one year, and during that time all known zombies either decayed enough to yield to their physical ailments or were destroyed by the few human survivors._

_Sam Puckett's diary is a distinctive record of the time of infection in that it tries to understand the walking dead by living among them. It is also a record of Sam's day-to-day experiences at a time when such records were not commonly kept._

_The diary was found inside an empty house in the town of Yellowknife, at the edge of Great Slave Lake in southern Northwest Territories, Canada. The whereabouts and fate of Sam Puckett and her eventual boyfriend Fredward Benson, who travelled with Puckett, are unknown. Her notations have been reproduced here in their whole._

January 4, 2012

Puckett here (Sam Puckett, that is). Ugh, it's soo boring in my house now that the holidays are over. Not that we ever do much for the holidays anyway. This year, our tree was a coat hanger – broken, of course – that my mom got from some pawn shop owner she was dating at the time. We took some lights, threw them on, and called it a tree. Whoopee. Not to mention, Melanie's here. Why does she have to come here for Christmas? Just because her stupid college (don't remember the name. Why should I?) doesn't allow students to stay over holiday break doesn't mean she has to come here, does it?? Oh well, at least I can always go over to Carly's or even Fredweirdo's if I'm really desperate. Or at least, I NORMALLY can. I'm not allowed out of the house. My mom says the holidays are for family, and I'm being punished for gluing training bras to Mr. Howard's car (cuz nothing ruin's a manly image more than training bras glued to a car). Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Diary. Why don't I just sneak out? Well, I can't, on account of Mel's watching me like a hawk, and is going to sound the 'Sam Alarm' if I try to leave. She's sitting next to me on the couch, saying she can't see what I'm writing, but I can tell that she totally can. Well, let's test out my theory, shall we? I think Melanie is a pitiful, unnecessary, psychotic, platypus-beating waste of space with no friends…and now she's leaving. She looked like she was going to cry, haha! That's what you get for reading over my shoulder, Mel! Umm, maybe that was a little mean…I didn't mean any of that I just wrote, you know. Plus, I can hear her crying in the bathroom. Maybe I should apologize…nah. That's not the Sam Puckett way. But maybe I'll do something nice for her. Maybe. If I'm really bored. And my mom's waking up. That's wonderful. Last night she passed out on the couch, and is still there. And now she's going to get a beer. Oh no, she's going into my room (why she thinks I have beer in there, I don't know. If I want beer, I'll go to the fridge and get it, not stow it in my room so it gets all warm and gross.) And now she's screaming at me to clean my room, and at Melanie to get outta the bathroom. Great. Well, I better go do it so she doesn't have a heart attack or something. Write later, maybe.

~Sam

Later

Melanie won't talk to or look at me. I'm actually feeling a little guilty for writing what I did. Oh well.

~Sam

**A/N: Yeah, that had nothing to do with zombies. But there will be zombie stuff in the next chapter. Cuz in the book, the first entry takes place b4 all the zombie stuff, as does this chapter. And also, remember that Sam was held back in the third grade, so Melanie is a grade ahead of her, Carly, and Freddie. So, review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. January 12, 2012

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Man, i am so mad at myself! I said to myself, "i'm gonna update 'iMade a Mistake' b4 the new year" but i didn't! I couldn't find my motivation. But I'll find it. So sorry to those who are also reading that :( But instead i worked on this (which i find alot easier to write for) Now we get to some zombie-ness! So just read and enjoy. **

January 12, 2012

Hey, I'm Samantha Puckett. But I'm called Sam. Call me Samantha and risk waking up underwater. I'm a senior at Ridgeway here in Seattle. I live with my mom and sometimes twin sister Melanie, who goes to Harvard somewhere in Connecticut, but I spend most of time at the Bushwell apartment complex where Carly and Fredward live. These are stupid facts, I know, but right now, everything is kinda impossible to believe (I hardly believe it myself), and Fredpuss always says, "When something is hard to believe, start with the facts." Now you MUST know that these are super-desperate times, diary, because when do I ever listen to Fredward?

Anyways, let me explain the current situation. Me and Mel have barricaded ourselves in our apartment with Mom and Frothy (my 3-legged cat. He had rabies, but after he infected 4 people in the building, the owner said either treat him or toss him). There's some sorta weird sickness going around all of Seattle, and probably the whole world. No one knows WHAT it is. And when I say no one, I mean it. Not the doctors, or scientists, or Navy, or meat industry.

Mel showed me some newspapers she had in her room (she collects newspapers. I don't why. She's says they're 'historical' or something along those lines. The way I see it, all newspapers are good for are lining litterboxes and blowing your nose) and the headlines said freaky things like, 'Illness Strikes Down Thousands', 'Airports Locked Down Due to Illnesses', 'Terrorists Lay Claim to Bio Bomb; Scientists Doubt Capability', 'Water, Food, and/or Air Contamination?', 'Attacks Among Sick Reported: Military Called in to Guard Hospitals'. It's actually scary (and, as you know, diary, I'm Sam Puckett, and nothing scares me. So when I say this is scary, I mean it's SCARY).

This whole thing really started a few days ago, on January 6. There were breaking news reports on every channel talking about a mystery illness that was infecting people worldwide. Major cities (like Seattle) have been hit hardest, but no place has been safe. The government tried calling in the militia, but then realized that they were just as susceptible to the disease as everyone else.

And, along with this disease, there's another one going around as well: panic. When dead guys have more numbers than doctors, and no medicine works, people tend to get a little worried. I know Mom's knocked herself unconscious with booze, and Melanie's teetering on the edge of full-blown panic/nervous breakdown. Even the cat's been meowing uneasily.

Back to recapping, before the power shut down, the infection rate just kept going up and up and up, sorta like Freddie's excitement when he talks about some new geek gadget. The last thing I saw was that Seattle has a 90% infection rate, which isn't good. Because that means there's a 10% not-infected rate.

As I peer out my window I can just barely see the hospital in the distance, patients lined up even on the sidewalks. Hospitals have, naturally, been filled with sickies since day 1, and there's just no room for them…God, what the hell could have caused this?? There were doctors on the news before, saying they've tested for everything – cancer, flu, virus, bacteria, STD's – but got nothing. I hope Freddie, Spencer, and Carly are alright…everything's falling apart…

Melanie was telling me the symptoms she read about in her newspapers include red eyes, pounding sensation from ears swelling shut, mucus-y noses, constricted airways, vomiting, muscle aches, and cramping of hands and feet. I know what you're thinking, diary; this sounds like total chiz, right? Well, this isn't even the scariest part. The most unbelievable thing is that people died. But they didn't 'die' die. Because, like, right after they died, they came back to life – or, I should say, their bodies came back to life. It doesn't make sense! When something's dead, it should be rotting-in-the-ground-not-moving DEAD! But there are more symptoms of the illness thing after the body has "risen". I'm not sure of all of them; I only know what Melanie tells me, but they include darkening of eyes 'til they turn black, biting mouth, and jerky movements. But no heartbeat.

And that's still not all (I know. There's more). The dead dudes. They're angry. Like, really angry. Like, as angry I would be if Gibby took some of his Special Sauce and dumped it all over my head. And they're trying…they're trying to eat us. The living. I'm SERIOUS! I wouldn't believe it myself, but…I saw it. I was looking out the window and this one doctor was walking back to the hospital and the – I don't know what else to call them – zombies just attacked him. They were ripping and biting and…it was bad. Take my word for it; you're lucky you didn't see it.

Well, it's getting dark (I've been sitting near the window for light while writing this. As I said, powers out) and I won't be able to see for much longer. Plus, I think Mel's finally entered full-on panic mode. And, at this point, I'm all she has. And vice versa. So I better go calm her down. Later (hopefully).

~Sam

**A/N: Y'know, for someone who doesn't like Freddie, Sam sure mentions him alot in her diary ;) Anyways, looks like Sam's the only stable one left in the house...and you know when Sam's considered stable, ecvery1 else must really be out there! So, review; it'll help Sam keep Melanie from losing her mind.**


	3. January 13, 2012

**A/N: And I am back, baby! Why? Cuz midterms are ova! Hellz yes! Ahem, anyway, I updated this, and I know it's short, but I'm uploading the next chapter in, like, an hour and a half, so don't fret. I really wanted to update 'iMade a Mistake' first, but…I kinda forgot what's happening in it *anime sweatdrop* I know, I'm a failure…I'll have to re-read what I wrote already, but I don't feel like it right now, so enjoy this!**

January 13, 2012

Melanie and I had to lock Mom in the bathroom.

She attacked us. I don't get it! She's been here with Mel and me; she wasn't sick! How the HELL did she go zombie?! The only time she went out was to get some more booze (yeah, she risked her life for BOOZE) but she came back in, like, an hour. No one can get sick in an hour. I don't know if she was infected out there, or how, and I'm not going out to check…

Mel and I had to repel her with chairs. We pushed Mom back into the bathroom and managed to shut the door and push the couch in front of it. Y'know, now that I think about it, pushing her into the bathroom wasn't a good idea, 'cuz I REALLY gotta pee! But I guess when your own mother is coming at you, eyes black as a bottomless pit and mouth ready to rip your flesh off, you don't think too much. God, I don't know how much more of this I can take…

Oh, by the way, Melanie's STILL panicking all the way from yesterday. And, like, full on panic: she was vomiting, shaking, and crying uncontrollably. I don't even think she slept. I'm trying best I can to calm her down, and I managed to a bit, but I'm kind of on the verge of panic myself. Speaking of Mel, she's in the kitchen looking for something to treat the bite she sustained in the fight with Mom. Well, write later. Hopefully I'll have thought of a way to relieve my bladder by then. Maybe I'll use Frothy's litterbox…

~Sam

**A/N: I know, I know, 'You've been gone for a month and this is the best you've got?!' Hey, im only human – unlike Sam's mom, apparently. But, lik I said b4, the next chapter should be up in less than 2 hrs. By the way, anyone out there manage to read the book ****Zombies: A Record of the Year of Infection****?**


	4. January 14, 2012

**A/N: See? Not even an hour! This took 15 min! And, yeah, this chapter's short too, but it's short in the book! DON'T JUDGE ME!! *Ahem* Anywho, enjoy.**

January 14, 2012

Melanie's dead. I killed Melanie.

Her and I tried to treat her bite, but it's kinda hard to treat something when you don't know what you're treating it FOR (like I could have effectively treated it anyway. Who do I look like, Freddie?). Anyway, this must have been how mom got sick; apparently, when one of these zombies bites you, they transmit whatever freak-ish infection they have to you.

She was a zombie in about 2 and a half hours after being bitten.

She – whatever it was, it wasn't Melanie anymore – came at me fast. I managed to keep her – it – away from me with another chair, and I got her into the kitchen. I saw a bottle of wine on the counter, so I picked it up and threw it at Me- the zombie with all my strength. The bottle shattered into a million pieces against its head, and it slumped to the floor. Evidently (wow, I didn't even know I knew that word) when you whack the zombies on the face, they die. Well, technically they're already dead, but you know what I mean.

I think Frothy knows that's something's not right with these zombies (that, or he's finally lost his last marble). He stood growling at the bathroom door for awhile yesterday, fur on end and claws unsheathed. And when Melanie turned zombie today he charged at her. Does he know something I don't…? Oh yeah, speaking of Frothy, I didn't use his litterbox to pee; I just went in the sink.

'Mom' is still pounding on the bathroom door.

And I've never felt more alone in my life.

~Sam (what's left of me, anyway)

**A/N: Maybe I should work on the other one next…hmm, I don't know. Review, and I might ;)**


	5. January 15, 2012

**A/N: Eh not much to say. It's rly short. Hope to update my othr story soon. Enjoy.**

January 15, 2012

I climbed on the roof today; wanted to see if I could spot any life in Seattle. Luckily, our apartment is on the top floor of the apartment building (6th floor) so I didn't have to climb up many stairs to get there. I'm avoiding going down to any of the lower floors…God only knows what could be waiting for me.

So, anyway, I climbed up on the roof, and could see practically all of Seattle. And ohmigod…it's horrible out there. There's garbage everywhere, and smoke, and BODIES! And the irony of it is, it's dead (poor choice of word, I know) quiet, almost peaceful, like a Sunday morning. And, at first, I couldn't see any life (well, I heard a bird, but I don't know if that counts). Then I saw this car coming down the road carrying about 4 people, and it had supplies tied to its roof. I tried to get their attention by yelling a lot and throwing stuff at them, but it didn't work. The car just turned at the corner and drove away…or I guess that's what it was PLANNING to do. Suddenly I heard the car, like, slam on the gas, then I heard a crash, and I ran to the other side of the roof so I could see…I kinda wish I hadn't.

The car had flipped over –or had been flipped over – and was surrounded by the 'zombies.' Hundreds of them. And they were dragging the passengers outta the car and attacking them, eating them, and the passengers were screaming, screams like I've never heard before, and…God, it was awful. Every time I close my eyes that's what I see.

I'm back inside now, though. I don't think I'll go outside anymore. But then I think…Carly and Spencer and Freddie, they're all out there, outside somewhere. And, Diary, I can't express in words how much I want to go out there and look for them, and how helpless I feel, because I know I can't. I just want them to be okay…please, God, I know I've never been religious, but just do this for me: let Carly, Spencer, and Freddie be alright…please…

~Sam

**A/N: Review? Please?**


	6. Jaunary 16, 2012

**A/N: Even shorter than the last chapter. But enjoy anyway.**

January 16, 2012

Well, I've been staring out the window all day. Why? Because I wanna know more about the 'zombies.' As Freddie always says (here I am quoting Fredward again. Maybe cuz I kinda miss him…): Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I have no idea what it means, but I'll assume it means 'know-more-about-your-enemies-so-you-can-beat-them-more-efficiently. So, I've gotten to know the zombies. And here's what I've learned:

1. The zombies alone aren't strong. This could be due to the fact that they're, I don't know, DEAD, but nothing really makes sense anymore, so who knows? But even though they aren't strong by themselves, in a group, they're strong enough to just about play God…

2. They're slow. They move like snails. Which is good. I don't think they can run, but I don't know for sure.

3. These zombies are, like, starving. They eat everything that moves. But that doesn't make sense (but what does anymore?! Next thing I know, Frothy will starting talking to me about politics). Dead things shouldn't need to eat. They're dead. Maybe they just like the taste? I don't know, but they seem driven by the hunger.

4. The zombies travel in packs. Not a good sign…

Well, that's all I got. On a side note, I've started talking to Frothy…it's official. I've lost my mind.

~Crazy (I mean Sam)

**A/N: Reviews are nice :)**


	7. January 17, 2012

**A/N: Been a while since I updated this hasn't it? Yeah, real long time…oh well, I'm updating it now, at least! This chapter's pretty short, so I'll probably update another chapter in a few hours.**

January 17, 2012

It started snowing last night, which is great. Everyone I know is being turned into a freakish zombie-thing, there's no power, and it's snowing. It's FREEZING in here. I've been holding Frothy close to me all day, but it's not very effective, since he only weights 12 pounds. And the blankets in this house are a joke. AND the food's running out. All I have left are a few packages of cheese and crackers, fruit roll-ups, and a can or two of cat food. No meat…well, on the bright side (heh, 'bright' side. Yeah, I choose a great time to start looking on the 'bright side) there's plenty of water. But still…

As I was going through my room looking for my sweatshirt earlier, I found a can of spray-paint from my graffiti writing days, and used it to spray HELP on the roof in case any airplanes fly overhead and on the sides of the building. Some use it's going to do, though; the only things out there are the zombies, and maybe Carly, Spencer, and Freddie. I really wish I knew how to find them, if they're even still them. Spencer's probably taken on the more mature, adult nature he acquires in a crisis. And Freddie's probably trying to think of some logical explanation for this, or trying to fix the power. And I'm sure Carly's scared and panicking…

"Mom" stopped pounding on the door of the bathroom earlier. I don't know why, and I'm not opening the door to check. Maybe she doesn't like the cold? Or maybe she's just tired. I hope it's the former; if it is, it'll effect all the zombies outside, and then maybe I can try to make it Bushwell. But at this point, I'm just kidding myself. There's no point in going to Bushwell, because my friends are probably not even them anymore…

Cold and alone,

Sam

**A/N: Yeah, I should definitely be updating this later. But in the meantime, you can review this chapter :)**


	8. January 18, 2012

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, as promised. I'd just like to say I'm glad so many people find this enjoyable! And what would I do if I was in Sam's position? Ummm I'd probably give myself up to the zombies or freeze to death lol (I'm a bit of a wimp). Anyway, here you go!**

January 18, 2012

Today, after barely sleeping due to the fact that I almost froze and there's a zombie apocalypse going on outside, I woke up to the sound of pounding. You know, sort of like when you wake up with a hangover, except this pounding was real. I thought it was either 1. 'Mom' pounding at the bathroom door or 2. Frothy walking into the wall again, but there was still no noise from the bathroom and Frothy was lying next to me. I walked over to the front door and opened it just a crack, and the pounding grew louder. Now, I may not be brilliant, but I do know that if I stick my head out that door I'm gonna become a zombie entrée. I ran back to my room and grabbed one of Mel's handheld mirrors, then carefully slid it through the crack of the door so I could see.

Mr. Baum, or what used to be Mr. Baum, was pounding on the door of his girlfriend's apartment. I remember he would do that every time they got in a fight and Rachel – his girlfriend- would lock him out, which was about every other day. But why would he be trying to get in now? Rachel isn't in there; she was leaving for the hospital when I saw her on the 5th, and she never came back. Do the zombies, like, 'remember' things from their previous 'lives'? So, if I was a zombie, would I still remember my love of meat? Actually, that'd be a given with or without my memory since the zombies eat people…

I blocked the front door with my bed for now. I was planning on boarding it up, but 'they' might hear me. If they can even hear. Logic says they can't, but I think logic flew out the window when the dead began to rise and eat people. Also, I might need to move the bed in the event that I need to get out. Or let someone in…or someones…but at this point that's a putting a lot of faith into the impossible…

Still alive,

Sam

**A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Where are Carly, Spencer, and Freddie already?" Well, relax, because we find out in the next chapter, which I should upload tomorrow. That is, if I get reviews for this chapter :)**


	9. January 19, 2012

**A/N: Well, here it is, the chapter where the action REALLY starts!**

January 19, 2012

Well, my food's gone. Except for the cat food, but I'd have to be pretty desperate to eat THAT. I was up on the roof with Frothy earlier, and I wish I hadn't been because I could see practically everything: abandoned cars, torn limbs, blood, bodies, walking dead. Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't go on the roof again, but I had a plan. Maybe if I could sneak out of here and to an abandoned car the keys would still be in it and I could try to find help! Then I noticed that all the cars are covered in freaking snow, which thankfully stopped falling last night, so I just went back in the apartment and I'm now looking out the window with Froth-ball. Huh? Outside the door of the apartment building…what's with all the zombies? They can't possibly SEE me up, can they? God, I hope not. Can they smell me? No, Mr. Baum didn't smell me yesterday. So how could they know…What was that? Frothy, shut up, I'm listening! Ohmigod. Running. There's RUNNING in the stairwell! I didn't think they could run! God, what do I do, what do I do?

I'm so relieved I could cry. The running wasn't the zombies after all! It was – get this – Carls and Freddie! I can't believe they're alive! I can't believe they made it here! How? It's gotta be a miracle! However, our mini reunion is bittersweet. Spencer's dead. Spencer was like a brother to me…I can't believe he's gone…I'm gonna lend Carly and Freddie my journal so they can record their stories (they can write what happened better than I can, seeing as how they were there).

* * *

_Carly's story_

_I don't know how I'm supposed to word this. I honestly don't think there are words to describe how I feel….scared doesn't quite cover it. I think it's more like total and utter hopelessness…Anyway, here's what happened before Freddie and I got here._

_It was how it normally was after the holidays (with the exception that you weren't bumming around my apartment, Sam). We had Spencer's magnetic tree still decorated, Grandad was visiting, and there were still holiday specials playing on abc family, you know, all that stuff. There had been news about some janky infection going around, but Spencer and I weren't worried that much. Until Grandad got sick. It came on so suddenly. He just started complaining that he couldn't breathe, and then he was throwing up…Spencer called an ambulance, but it never came, and then Grandad's heart stopped…I barely had time to comprehend that when he suddenly came back to life. Except he wasn't Grandad anymore. I don't know what he was…you call them zombies, but I suppose I'm in denial because I refuse to. He, well, it came after Spencer and me. I was frozen, but luckily Spencer grabbed the nearby lamp and swung it at Grandad's head, and it flew off his body…I think I might have passed out at that point, because the next thing I remember was I was on the couch with Freddie. He told me Spencer went to get help, and the power was out. I guess you could say I was getting a little panicky…and then Freddie told me to calm down, which didn't help. Spencer came back in a little while with a bandage wrapped around his hand, saying there were dead people walking around all over. When I asked him what happened to his hand, he told me not to worry about it, he was fine…3 hours later…God, I don't even want to write it, I don't…I can't…here, Freddie, take the book…_

* * *

**Freddie's Story**

**Carly, don't cry…this whole situation is so implausible. Cadavers aren't supposed to become animated post-mortem. Wait a minute, this is SAM'S book. So Sam, when you read this, the first sentence says dead things aren't supposed to move. And what happened with Spencer…and my Mom. Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning.**

**It was after the holidays, and mom was frantically scrubbing the house to get rid of pine needles from the Christmas tree (even though we use a fake tree) and talking about this bizarre disease everyone at the hospital where she worked seemed to be contracting. Later she wanted to go over to the hospital to offer extra help, telling me to triple lock the door as always. A while after she left I heard something that sounded like a scream from Carly's apartment. I ran over to my door, flung it open, and there stood my mom, except something was off. She wasn't her. She was…dead. And she came at me. She grabbed me, and her hands were slippery and warm with blood, and she tried to bite me, but I grabbed my fencing sword that was nearby and hit her as hard as I could in the head with the handle. Her skull cracked, and she fell to the ground. Even though she had been a zombie, I felt like a murderer for killing my own mother…**

**I went into Carly's apartment and found Spence carrying her down from upstairs. I think she had passed out. I started to ask Spencer what happened, but he just shook his head, and I wasn't about to go upstairs to see. He put her on the couch and told me he was going to try and find help somewhere and that Carly, when she woke up, and I should stay there. A little while after he left Carly woke up and started having a major panic attack. I tried telling her to calm down but that didn't work. Spencer came back soon with a bandage wrapped around his hand, saying he couldn't find any help. He went into his room and I followed him and asked what happened to his hand. He showed me, and told me he was bitten by one of the dead, but not to worry about it. And then 3 hours later he came out of his room and he was…God, he was one of THEM. Carly started screaming, which only made it angrier. It started heading for her, and I told her to move, but she was petrified. Trying to think straight, I grabbed Spencer's Japanese lamp and threw it as his head and flinched when it made contact with a nauseating swack. It fell to the ground, and before there was time for it to get up if it was still animated I grabbed Carly's arm, pulled her out of the apartment, dragged her over my mom's body and into my apartment, slamming the door behind me.**

**I can honestly say I was stumped regarding what to do about the current situation. I killed my mom. I killed Carly's brother, who was like a brother to me as well. Carly was hyperventilating. And Judgment Day was going on outside. I needed to see if there was a way I could get both Carly and me out of the building safely so we could go for help. I went to my room, grabbed my binoculars, and started looking. I was just about to give up when I glanced over at your apartment, Sam, and saw HELP. I knew it had to be you who wrote the sign, not only because of your barely-legible handwriting, but also because if anyone was a match for zombies, it was you. I persuaded Carly to calm down, and we took the back staircase down to the lobby. When I looked outside, I didn't think I would be able to do it. There were so many of them. COULD we outrun them? We would have to try. Carly slipped her hand into mine and looked at me with pleading eyes. I took a deep breath, and counted down, "In 5, 4, 3, 2…". Then we charged. In the end, I think it was the snow that saved us. While we were moving slower than normal, the zombies were even slower than that. And that's basically it. Here we are, but now what?**

* * *

Now what? Heh, I was asking myself the same question earlier. I told my plan to Freddie and Carly (mostly Freddie since I'm not sure if Carls was listeneing, despite the fact that she was clinging to me as if her life depended on it. I hate seeing her so upset. Damn zombies) and Freddie mentioned that his uncle had a houseboat not too far from here. He said the zombies may not be able to see as well as night, so we're gonna make a break for it when it gets dark. But for now, just knowing my best friends all right, it makes me feel that maybe, just maybe, we can get through this.

Together again,

Sam

**A/N: Yay, Carly and Freddie are back! But Spencer's gone :( Reviews, please!**


End file.
